Juices and other acidic juice-like beverages are popular commercial products. Consumer demand for nutritional healthy beverages has led to the development of nutritional juice or juice-like beverages containing protein. The protein provides nutrition in addition to the nutrients provided by the components of the beverage. Recently it has been discovered that certain proteins have specific health benefits beyond providing nutrition. For example, soy protein has been recognized by the United States Food and Drug Administration as being effective to lower blood cholesterol concentrations in conjunction with a healthy diet. In response, there has been a growing consumer demand for acidic juice-like beverages containing proteins that provide such specific health benefits.
A hurdle to adding protein to acidic beverages, however, is the relative insolubility of proteins in an aqueous acidic environment. Most commonly used proteins, such as soy proteins and casein, have an isoelectric point at an acidic pH. Thus, the proteins are least soluble in an aqueous liquid at or near the pH of acidic beverages. For example, soy protein has an isoelectric point at pH 4.5 and casein has an isoelectric point at a pH of 4.7, while most common juices have a pH in the range of 3.7 to 4.0. As a result, protein tends to settle out as a sediment in an acidic protein-containing beverage-an undesirable quality in a beverage.
Protein stabilizing agents that stabilize proteins as a suspension in an aqueous acidic environment are used to overcome the problems presented by protein insolubility. Pectin is a commonly used protein stabilizing agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,286,511 (Klavons et al., Feb. 15, 1994) provides a beverage such as orange juice that is clouded by a suspension of soy protein particles, where the protein particles are prevented from aggregating to the point of settling out by pectin. Pectin inhibits the protein from settling by adsorbing to individual protein particles and imparting an overall negative charge to the protein particles, resulting in repulsion of the particles from one another, and thereby preventing the protein particles from aggregating and settling out of the suspension. Pectin also increases the viscosity of the beverage, which helps stabilize protein particles against gravitational forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,221,419 (Gerrish, Apr. 24, 2001) relates to a pectin for stabilizing proteins particularly for use in stabilizing proteins present in aqueous acidified milk drinks. It must be understood that the inclusion of pectin has both desirable and undesirable effects on the properties of acidified milk drinks. While pectin can act as a stabilizer against sedimentation of casein particles or whey separation, it can have the disadvantage of increasing the viscosity of the drink due to its cross-linking with naturally co-present calcium cations rendering the drink unpalatable. It will be seen that in the absence of pectin, there is significant sedimentation in the case of both drinks caused by the instability of the casein particles which also results in relatively high viscosity. After a certain concentration of pectin has been added, the casein particles become stabilized against sedimentation after which increasing the pectin concentration has little effect on sedimentation. Turning to the viscosity of the drinks, this also significantly drops on stabilisation of the casein particles but then almost immediately begins to rise again due to cross-linking of the excess pectin added by the co-present calcium cations. This increased viscosity is undesirable as it leads to the beverage having poor organoleptic properties. This range may be as narrow as only 0.06% by weight of pectin based upon the beverage weight as a whole. Below this working range, sedimentation is a significant problem, whereas above it, the viscosity of the beverage is undesirably high.
Pectin, however, is an expensive food ingredient, and manufacturers of aqueous acidic beverages containing protein desire less expensive stabilizers, where the amount of required pectin is either reduced or removed in favor of less expensive stabilizing agents.